The Trevor Phillips Series
by Howl of a Werewolf
Summary: Try to picture this being a morbid sitcom series..
1. SEASON 1

EPISODE 1:

Man: (Cleaning a red Bodhi truck, witch is Trever's tradition car in the game).

Trevor: (comes in, wearing his traditional white t-shirt and sweat pants) Hey. Nice car man.

Man: Jee. Thanks mister..

Trevor: Say. Wanna see something, (gives the man a random magazine).

Man: (camera zoomed up on him) What am I suppose to do with this!?

Trevor: (shown in the car when the camera zoomed back out) It's suppose to distract you as I steal your car.

Audience: (laughs and claps),

Man: (angrily) Hey!

Trevor: (driving off) You just been T-Jacked, bitch!

Audience: (cheers at this)

Trevor: (still driving)

(the lost appears in his path)

Trevor: Yo what the fuck cowboy!?

Audience: (laughs)

Johnny: (reveals himself)

Audience: (cheers)

Trevor: (annoyedly) Oh great. More bikers.

Johnny: I hope you don't mind us setting up home here?

Trevor: No, no. I am okay with that.

(at the trailer)

Trevor: (pacing angrily) I AM SO NOT OKAY WITH THIS!

Audience: (laughs)

Ron: Chill out boss. We can sell to them. They look rich.

Trevor: Ohh. And this is the part where I say "I am okay with that".. (laughs) WELL I AM!

Audience: (laughs)

Trevor: Come on boys! The lost is are new members.. What's the worst that can come from this.

Wade: Just try not to screw with them T.

Trevor: Of coarse I won't.

ONE WEEK LATER:

Trevor: (murders Johnny in cold blood) NEXT TIME DON'T GET IN MY FUCKIN FACE! I JUST SAW A FUCKIN GHOST AND NOW I GOTTA HEAR YOUR CRAP! Get up! GET UP!

Audience: (claps uncomfortably)

(in the trailer)

Trevor: (grabs an conveniently placed AK47 from under his bed, and reloads it, along with grabbing a hat that he put on his head).

Ron: T- Trevor are you sure about this shit?, I'd rather just watch that movie DISGUISE, with Steven Ogg.

Audience: (laughs)

Trevor: Why are you so obsessed with this Steven Ogg guy!? His voice sounds like two giraffes having sex.

Audience: (laughs)

Steven Ogg: (speaking on the tv)

Trevor: You see!.. (yells at the tv) GET A REAL VOICE YOU MOACH!

Audience: (laughs and claps)

Trevor: (smashes the tv) Now can we just hurry up and get in the truck. LET'S GO LADIES!

(everyone gets into the truck, driving too the Lost members).

(later that day)

(when they reach the Lost members)

Terry: yo, see seen Ashley? Johnny's looking for her.

Trevor: Oh, as a matter of fact I just did, not ten minutes ago. I saw her on the end of this penis here.

Audience: (laughs)

Clay: Johnny's not gonna be cool if you messing with her again.

Trevor: Oh really, let's ask him. (lifts foot) Hey cowboy? You mind that I fucked your old lady? Oh, what's that, you DON'T mind.. Wha- because your a dead man!? And the only scented part of you left is this little piece of brain! And the grizzle on the end of my boot! WELL THANK YOU VERY MUCH COWBOYYY!

Audience: (claps)

Terry: BULLSHIT!

Trevor: Oh I LIKE IT, denial! That's the first part of the grieving process brothers. Now let's all hold hands.

Audience: (laughs)

Clay: THIS BETTER BE BULLSHIT! (they all ride off)

Trevor: Oh, where you guys going!? LET'S GO LADIES! (runs into the truck, as dose Wade and Ron).

Trevor, Ron and Wade followed the Bikers to their backup, and once they reached the spot, Trevor got his AK47 ready.

Trevor: Watch the entrance boys..

Trevor: (runs to the bikers) GET READY TO DIEEEEE!

Audience: (cheers a litte)

(a huge gun right begins to take place, when Andrew WK - Get Ready to Die, begins playing as suitable background music).

Trevor: (violently shooting) Step wait up! STEP WAIT UP!

Trevor: (shoots a whole bunch of them, while singing along to the song).

Biker: (shoots at Trevor)

Trevor: (almost dancing) (almost singing) I gotta taste for biker blood!

(a large gas tank gets blown up)

(skips to Trevor running down the trailer house, as the song dose the last guitar verse).

Ortega: (angry about his house) WHAT THE FUCK TREVER!?

Trevor: (pointing his AK47 and still wearing his orange hat from earlier) This, IS, the fuck, my friend!

Audience: (laughs)

(skips to after Trevor decides to spare Ortega, believing he scared his straight).

Ron: Are you sure it was a good idea to spare him boss?

Trevor: Coarse. What's the worst I will do to the little pony here.

(soon after)

Trevor: (stuck in a gunfight with Chief) FUCKIN ORTEGA!

Audience: (laughs)

Trevor: (violently shooting) Get some! GET SOME!

(after a hevy amount of fighting, Ortega arrives)

Ortega: Yo, Tre- (gets shot in the face and dies).

Audience: (laugh)

Trevor: Me importa un huevo! (I don't give a fuck!).

(after the battle)

Trevor: (to the leaving chinesse men) I'll swing by and sign the contracts, just ignore the bodies.

Audience: (laughs)

Chief: T? We still gonna cook that batch!?

Trevor: FUCK YEAH!

* * *

EPISODE 2:

Ron: So boss. Now that you took care of the bikers? What we gonna do.

Trevor. (stops at the Sandy Chores bank) YOU are not doing anything. But 'I' am stopping by the bank here.. I have a deposit to check out.

Ron: Well.. Have fun I guess.

Trevor: (gets out, and grabs shotgun and then cocks it).. Ohh. I intend too!

Audience: (laughs)

Ron: (gasps) Wait! Is that a real gu- (Trevor runs in) TREVOR!

Audience: (laughs harder).

Trevor: (dramatically bursts in, wearing bike helmet to hide his face, and fires the shotgun into the air) NOBODY MOVE! I'M MAKING A DEPOSIT!

Audience: (laughs and claps)

Customers: (scream and run away from him)

Trevor: (pounds on the glass) GET UP! OR YOUR GET WORSE THEN HURT!

Bank Employee: (tearfully reveals himself)

Trevor: (dramatic voice while pointing the gun) This check is 'personal'

Audience: (laughs)

Employee: (crying) Checking or saving!?

Trevor: Checkings! DO IT NOW!

Audience: (laughs)

Employee: (crying) A Are you sure you don't want savings!? Think about your future!?

Audience: (laughs)

Trevor: (dramatic voice) All my income is... Disposable.. (pumps the shotgun).

Audience: (laughs).

Employee: (screams) Endorse here! ENDORSE HERE! (Trevor, with much difficulty, writes down his name).

SOON AFTER:

Ron: Hey T. How'd it go in there?

Trevor: (holding bag of money) Oh. You know.. Pretty 'average'

Audience: (laughs and cheers).

* * *

EPISODE 3: (staring Michael)

Micheal: (comes into view, making the audience cheer loudly about seeing him)

Micheal: (opens fridge and sees large amount of pot) Da fuck is shit!?

Jimmy: I.. I can explain.

Audience: (laughs)

Amanda: God Jimmy!.. I only have myself to blame. It's not like your father can do anything.

micheal: (sarcastically) Yeah. Because all I did was pull you out of a trash town and into a mansion in Los Santos.. And what do I get!?.. Nothing., nothing but an old picture of you in an old Hooker uniform, that I occasionally masterbate towards.

Audience: (laughs)

Jimmy: As do I

Audience: (laughs)

Micheal: (disgusted) OH MY GOD! That's disguesting! That's your mother!

Audience: (laughs and claps)

Jimmy: I'm just being hones-

Micheal: (angrily) Get out! Get out of my house!

Jimmy: Bu-

Micheal: (punches violent hole in wall) I SAID GET OUT!

Jimmy: (runs off in fear)

Audience: (laughs)

Micheal: (after calming down) but serious Amand-

Trevor: (comes into view making anouther loud cheer from the audience).

Trevor: Did somebody say Yoga.

Amanda: ... No. Don't think so.

Audience: (laugh)

Trevor: Whatever..

(later)

Amanda: I don't like this Micheal.

Jimmy: Yeah.. Uncle T? Man?

Mixheal: (glares) Jimmy?... Who let you back in the house

Audience: (laughs)

* * *

EPISODE 4:

Trevor: Tell me what you been doing the past 15 years?

Michael: I've been in hiding.. But I DO see a therapist every so often.

Trevor: Therapist huh? I tried that once.. Didn't go so well.

Audience: (laughs a little)

(cut away).

Trevor: (in a therapy room) I'm telling you doc! I grieved him!.. And he wasn't even fuckin dead!.. The turd lied to me for all these years.

Doctor: I see.. And how dose that make you feel.

Trevor: (angrily) What is it with you!? Always with "feelings"..

Audience: (laughs)

Doctor: Just trying t-

Trevor: I HAD A HARD LIFE ALRIGHT! MY DADDY, WAS NOT, NICE TO ME!

Audience: (laughs)

Doctor: And how dose that make you f-

Trevor: (angrily breaks the doctors neck, killing him) FUCK YOU BITCH! WHO THE FUCK YOU SPEAKING TOO! WHO!?

Audience: (laughs harder)

Trevor: (angrily throws something) FUCKED WITH THE WRONG MOTHERFUCKER!

Audience: (laughs)

Trevor: ... FUUUCK!

Our anti heroes parked at the Fame or Shame studio.

Trevor: (to Micheal) Come on you fat fuck! Let's go inside already!

Audience: (laughs)

Michael: (flips T the middle finger but follows him anyway.

Man: Hello sirs? Can I please have your nam-

Trevor: (grabs the man's throat) Where the fuck is Tracy Townley.. Tracy fuckin de Santa.. SCREW THAT! WHERE THE FUCKS LASLO!

Man: (frightenedly points to where Laslo is).

Michael: happy now T?

Trevor: Are you too chill to say my name!? Is one letter all you can spill out in your lazy fat ass!?

Audience: (laughs)

Michael: Why are you so angry!?

Trevor: BECAUSE! If I don't get angry, then my show would be boring!

Audience: (laughs)

Michael: But it isn't healthy to always be so angry. It's not like I ever get angry.. (a bunch of cutaways, that prove otherwise).

Trevor and Mike sneaked into the Fame or Shame set.

Man: (finishes dancing bows)

Lazlo: (comes into view)

Audience: (cheers a little at seeing him)

Lazlo: (claps) Thank you Mike. For... Whatever that was.

Audience: (laughs)

Lazlo: Welcome back to Fame or Shame.. I'm the host. Because "apparently" I have nothing else to do on a Saturday evening.

Audience: (laughs)

Lazlo: Now. Up next it's Tracy De Santa.. Audience.. Tracy De Santa.

Tracy; (in overly REVEALING outfit) H. Hi

Lazlo: Now Tracy's a "dancer" but she also enjoys singing, and long walks on the beach.. That's wonderful. Your so original. Like a rainbow. Or a basket of puppies. Or a.. Pile of puke.

Audience: (laughs)

(skips to when Trevor and Michael are chasing Lazlo's battery car)

(inside the truck)

Michael: (hearing FIREWORKS playing loudly in the truck) Is this Katy fuckin Perry!?

Trevor: Yes.. Look. Just leave it on, it helps relax me!

Trevor: Ohh.. All out of batteries.

Lazlo: Pleas don't kill me.. I've been in EVERY grand theft auto game!

Audience: (laughs)

Trevor: Yeah well.. That little girl sat on my leg when she was small. And I swore to god I would the face off anyone, who fuckin wronged her!

Michael: Yeah.. As he said,

Lazlo: B.. But.. If you spare me. I'd give you my pet pony!

Audience; (laughs)

Michael: You have a pet pony?

Lazlo: (holds out the MLP character Pinkie pie, as she looked 'extra' cute with her eyes widened like a puppy).

Michael: It'll take more than tha-

Trevor: I LOVE IT! (grabs pinkie and 'uncharacterically' starts hugging her a bunch of times).

Michael: ... Wow.

Audience: (laughs)

Lazlo: Dose this mean you're spare me!?

Trevor: Fine.. Fuck off already.

Lazlo: Gladly.. (starts running off).. So glad I didn't di- (gets randomly hit by bus, and killed instantly).

Audience: (laughs).

LATER:

Trevor: (walking Pinkie like a dog)

Michael: Your not REALLY gonna keep that are you, T?

Trevor: What's the worst I can do to her..

(a few days later)

(a full on repeat of everything from SMILE HD, due to Trevor's "influence" on the young mare, and it's impled she now lives as his pet).

* * *

EPISODE 6: (staring Micael):

Michael approched Doctor Fredlanders office.

Fredlander: So.. I see your back around and making time for your mental health.

Michael: Not sure by I came to be honest.. Your not really doing much to help me.

Fredlander: Well.. The usually implies your value yourself only s others value you. Witch is usually the result of result of having a miserable childhood.

Audience; (laughs)

Michael: Well.. I had a perfectly wonderful childhood.

Fredlander: (unconvienced) Really.. Tell me about it?

Audience: (laughs)

(20 minutes later)

Michael: (sobbing uncontrollable and lying on the couch, with. Box of tissues, and lots of rolled up tissues around him) and above all else., when I was 11, my mommy told me that my pet turtle ran away.. (sniffs) but he didn't run away.. TURTLES CAN'T RUN!

Audience: (laughs)

Michael: (continues crying loudly)

Fredlander: I see.. (writes down on his note pad)

Michael: (sniff) are you getting good infomation?

Fredlander: What?.. Oh. Right.. (shown to simply be doodling) coarse I am.

Audience: (laughs)

Michael approached Dave Norten.

Michael: Davy!? Sup!?

Dave: About as much as can be expected., but the news is 'not' good.

Michael: Ahh.. Why are you always tripping on life, yo!?

Audience: (laughs)

Dave: (annoyed) Why are you talking like that?

Audience: (laughs harder)

Michael: Don't trip on my voice bro!

Audience: (laughs)

Dave: (angrily) Shut up!

Audience: (laughs)

Michael: Whatever.

Dave: Anyway.. I know you did that fuckin jewelry job.

Michael: Dave. Really. Your imagining things.

Dave: Fuck, you.

Michael: Fine. You got me! Arrested me! You know what, your be saving my life.. Because you called it motherfucker!

Dave: What!?

Michael: You, called it!

Dave: ... Trevor!

Michael: Yeah. A couple days ago.

Dave: we're screwed.

Michael: Story of my life.

Audience: (laughs)

Dave: So. If. Your problems, are my problems. Then I guess. My problems are, sort of your problems.

Michael: Fine. Whatever.. What you need.

Dave: (briefs Michael on the mission)

Michael: How am I suppose to get in here-

Dave: (whacks a night stick over Mike's head, knocking him unconscience)

Dave: (voice fading) call me when you wake up.

Inside the IAA building, a doctor opened a body bag, when suddenly the assumed dead Michael burst up, and cried out "Back from the dead mother fucker!" before stabbing the doctor in the throat with a piece of glass, killing him.

(shortly after)

A IAA gunmen went to investigate, but Michael sneaked over to him and stabbed him the head with anouther piece of glass. Killing him.

Michael: (soon discovered the guy Dave is making him look for isn't in the room, and told this to Dave, but when he ended the conversation Michael heard voice.)

(begins playing the Begining guitar verse of Korn - Beg for me several times on repeat)..

As one of the workers got closer while carrying an MP5, suddenly Michael, while screaming out "AMERICA!" head butted him and took the gun, and shot him from the ground, like in Max Payne three.

The other other enemies opened fired on Micheal.

Michael: (takes cover).

Michael: Hey! I already died once today!

Audience (laughs)

(skips to upstairs).

Michael: (again references Max Payne when he dramatically dives in the air while the chorus of the Korn song plays).

Michael: (falls painfully onto the ground witch stops the song) AHH! Fuck that hurt! Why do fuckin play that game!?

Audience: (laughs)

Michael: (angrily) It's not funny!

IAA guy: (grabs Michael's gun and points it him) Prepare to die!

Michael: If your gonna shot me may wanna clean your shirt first.

IAA guy: (looks at shirt) Wh-

Michael: (tackles the guy and breaks smashes his face though a huge spike like object, and grabs his gun).

Michael: (shots his way though the guards, killing about 20 before dramatically diving though the window but the lid of the dumpster closes and Michael lands painfully against it, nearly breaking his back, and slides off in pain).

Audience: (laughs)

Michael: It's not fun- (gets suddenly hit by a car and falls onto the ground).

Audience: (laughs)

Driver: Are you okay!? (opens his door but it smashes Michael in the face).

Audience: (laughs).

(preparing for the mission where they break into the IAA building).

Random pilot: Alright. Let's do this.

Michael: Where's Trevor?

Pilot: He said he was too busy..

Franklyn: What could that crazy man POSSIBLY be busy with!?

Audience: (laughs)

Michael: Who knows.. But I'm sure whatever it is, is completely violent and terrifying..

Audience: (laughs)

Meanwhile in Trevor's trailor house..

Pinkie: (sitting cutely)

Trevor: (literary training her) Alright.. Where gonna try this one more time.. (extends hand) Gimme paw?

Audience: (laughs)

Pinkie: ... (extends her hoof onto his hand)

Trevor: Good.. Now... Other paw.

Pinkie: ... (extends 'same' hoof).

Trevor: (annoyedly) No, 'other' paw!

Audience: (laughs)

Pinkie: ... (again extends the same hoof)

Audience: (laughs)

Trevor: (getting angry) For god sakes, we practiced this! Your gonna make me look bad in front of the others!

Trevor: other paw..

Pinkie: ... (finally extends the right hoof)

Trevor: Finally!

Audience: (laughs)

Pinkie: (annoyingly) You know this reminds of the time wh-

Trevor: (deeply annoyed) Shut up!

Audience: (laughs)

* * *

END OF SEASON 1


	2. Best of Michael

**Do to Mikey being my favorite character of the actual game. This series is giving him his own BEST OF MICHAEL:**

 **Like Trevor, the series displays him as a bit more childish and immature..**

* * *

SCENE 1:

Michael: Yeah. Because all I did was pull you out of a trash town and into a mansion in Los Santos.. And what do I get!?.. Nothing., nothing but an old picture of you in an old Hooker uniform, that I occasionally masterbate towards.

Jimmy: As do I

Micheal: (disgusted) OH MY GOD! That's disguesting! That's your mother!

Jimmy: I'm just being hones-

Micheal: (angrily) Get out! Get out of my house!

Jimmy: Bu-

Micheal: (punches violent hole in wall) I SAID GET OUT!

(later that same evening)

Amanda: I don't like this Micheal.

Jimmy: Yeah.. Uncle T? Man?

Mixheal: (glares) Jimmy?... Who let you back in the house

* * *

SCENE 2:

Michael: Why are you so angry!?

Trevor: BECAUSE! If I don't get angry, then my show would be boring!

Michael: But it isn't healthy to always be so angry. It's not like I ever get angry.. (a bunch of cutaways, that prove otherwise).

* * *

SCENE 3:

Michael: You know it's probably one of those things you SHOULDN'T ask about..

* * *

SCENE 4:

Michael: I only threw up twice, so it was a good day..

* * *

SCENE 5:

Jimmy: (trying to make a show about himself, and speaking infront of camera) Yo, this is J dog, an-

Michael: Jimmy! Stop talking like that, your fat white nerd, start acting like it.

Jimmy: Michael, get out! I'I'm trying to make a show!

Michael: Please don't. It's bad enough Trevor has one..

* * *

SCENE 6:

Michael approched Doctor Fredlanders office.

Fredlander: So.. I see your back around and making time for your mental health.

Michael: Not sure by I came to be honest.. Your not really doing much to help me.

Fredlander: Well.. The usually implies you value yourself only as others value you. Witch is usually the result of having a miserable childhood.

Michael: Well.. I had a perfectly wonderful childhood.

Fredlander: (unconvienced) Really.. Tell me about it?

(20 minutes later)

Michael: (sobbing uncontrollable and lying on the couch, with. Box of tissues, and lots of rolled up tissues around him) and above all else., when I was 11, my mommy told me that my pet turtle ran away.. (sniffs) but he didn't run away.. TURTLES CAN'T RUN!

Michael: (continues crying loudly)

* * *

SCENE 7:

Steve: We need you to steal a nerve gas for terriests.

Michael: (sarcastically) Oh sure! And while we're at it, let's all go watch my little pony and eat raw cookie doe.. Because todays the day to stop making SENCE!

Trevor: (angrily) is that sarcasm!?

Michael: (angrily) Your fuckin A right it's sarcasm! You fuck!.. A few weeks ago. I was happily retired, soaking by my swimming pool.. And my psychotic best friend shows up outta nowhere, to torture me over mistakes I made, HONEST mistakes I made. Almost a decade ago!

* * *

SCENE 8:

Michael: (appears in front of Trevors trailer, giving rock motion) T!

Trevor: (annoyedly) Get outta here Michael! Your ruining my show!

Michael: Huh. A show about you. I'm serprised it wasn't "already" ruined..

Words appear saying "(THAT'S _MICHAEL)"._

* * *

SCENE 9:

Michael approached Dave Norten.

Michael: Davy!? Sup!?

Dave: About as much as can be expected., but the news is 'not' good.

Michael: Ahh.. Why are you always tripping on life, yo!?

Dave: (annoyed) Why are you talking like that?

Michael: Don't trip on my voice bro!

Dave: (angrily) Shut up!

Michael: Whatever.

Dave: Anyway.. I know you did that fuckin jewelry job.

* * *

SCENE 10:

Micheal: (robbing a jewelry store to pay back a Mexican mob boss) I haven't been this excited sense I passed the second grade..

(Flashback)

Michael: (only 10, and sitting with his mom)

Teacher: Mrs Townley your son will have to redo second grade..

(Flashback 2)

Michael: (almost 16, sitting with his mom)

Teacher: Mrs Townley your son will have to redo second grade..

(Flashback 3)

Teacher: Congrades Mr Townley you passed second grade..

Michael: (now an adult) that's fantastic., but I have to go. There's a crazy Mexican after me, and I have to rob a jewelry store to pay him back. Michael: Dave. Really. Your imagining things.

* * *

SCENE 11:

Michael: (shots his way though the guards, killing about 20 before dramatically diving though the window but the lid of the dumpster closes and Michael lands painfully against it, nearly breaking his back, and slides off in pain).

Michael: (gets up and suddenly gets hit by a car and falls onto the ground).

Driver: Are you okay!? (opens his door but it smashes Michael in the face).

* * *

SCENE 12:

Lester: If your that desperate, we can rob that old jewelry store.

Michael: Are you fuckin kidding me, I'm trying to LOSE heat.

Lester: I was just sayin-

Michael: Shut up wheels!

Audience laughs.

Lester: Don't call me whe-

Michael: I am not robbing no Jewelry store.. No way in hell!

* * *

LATER AGAIN:

* * *

Michael: (dramatically bursts into the said jewelry store, with bite helmet to hide his face, and loaded M16 assault rifle) YOUR BEING FUCKIN ROBBED!

Audience laughs and claps.

Packie MacCreary: Yeah! On the fuckin floor!

Michael: Yeah! This is your moment! Please don't make us waste all the hard work your plastic surgeons have done. ON THE FLOOR! NOW!

* * *

Michael: (approaches worker) You! Fill this bag with clean, unmarked diamonds!.. But first!.. But first fix that notepad so it's at a right angle with the corner of your desk!..

Audience laughs

Packie: And tap that pile of receipts against a flat surface so they're not sticking out haphazardly!

Audience laughs

Michael: (takes of the helmet) Okay, you know what., Fuck the money! Everybody grab a broom, were gonna tidy this place up!

* * *

SCENE 13:

Michael: (sarcastically) Someone should may as well call the army at this point.

Army: NOBODY MOVE!

Michael: ... I should of guessed.

* * *

SCENE 14:

Packie: He's Canadian!?

Michael: Yep. A lonely old Canadian brony who has no life outside this site.

Packie: God! no wonder we're all so screwed up in this verison!

Michael: Yeah.. Soon as I found out. I was ready to put a fuckin bullet in my mouth.

Packie: I don't blame you..

Michael: Yeah, but what can we do.. He's still the one writing this.


	3. Chapter 3

**SEASON 2 EPISODE 1**

* * *

(earlier)

Trevor: Is this really nesseary?

Pinkie/Pinkamena: Coarse it is. You been my owner all this time, and haven't even seen my show.

Trevor: Fine., but if this turns me into a bitch, your never hear the end of i-.

(brainwash sounds)

Voice: You are now watching my little pony.

Trevor: (hyponotized) I m now watching my little pony

Audience: (laughs)

voice: My little pony is the greatest show you ever seen. Except maybe family guy.

Trevor: (still brainwashed) My little pony is the greatest show I ever seen. Except maybe Family guy.

Audience: (laughs)

Voice: You will recommend my little pony and family guy to everybody you know.

Trevor: (still brainwashed) I will recommend my little pony and family guy to everyone I know.

Voice: You will never stop talking about my little pony, or family guy.

Trevor: (still brainwashed) I will never stop talking about my little pony, or family guy.

Audience: (laughs).

* * *

(present time.. Witch is directly after the mission THREE'S COMPANY).

Trevor: Michael. Look at us, eh?.. New town. New set of problems. But the idiots. They stay the same.

Michael: Don't worry. Things will slow down soon.

Trevor: You know what's NOT slowing down? My little pony. Greatest show I seen sense family guy.

Audience: (laughs)

Michael: (annoyed) God, you never shut up about those fuckin shows!

Audience: (laughs harder)

Trevor: (gets in helicopture).

Michael: I'll see you later.

Trevor: Ohh, you better believe it buddy.. (flies off).

* * *

NEW theme song plays: (Andrew WK: We want fun).

* * *

(the next evening)

Denise: Nope! Don't you step foot in this yard!

Franklyn: Why, it's half my house.

Denise: I'm gonna call the police!

Franklyn: For what!? I didn't do anything except just stand here.

Audience: (laughs)

Lamar: (comes out of the with chop and the audience makes a small cheer for him) Don't pretend you don't know how it is homey-o!

Franklyn: How the fuck did you even get in there!? The doors were locked!

Lamar: Yeag. But yer windows weren't.

Audience: (laughs).

Trevor: (comes into view, wearing a t shirt with the ANDREW W.K logo., and it's implied he wears it 'a lot' because it has a lot of stains on it). Hello missy.. Franklyn. You never told me that you got a sister.

Denise: (bluhing) I'm Denise. Franklyn's house mate.

Franklyn: And aunt. My mother's old dried u-

Denise: (angry) SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Trevor: Yeah. SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Audience: (laughs)

Franklyn: (flips Trevor the middle finger).

* * *

(after Denise goes inside when Trevor suddenly insulted her).

Lamar: (about Trevor) Yo! F! What's with the dope looking white boy over here!?

Trevor: (confused) What?

Lamar: (uses over the top amount of gangster slangs)

Trevor: (still confused) What are you even saying!?

Audience: (laughs)

Franklyn: Man? What the fuck are you doing here Trevor!?

Trevor: I'm new in town. I'm making friends.. Know lets party.

Audience: (laughs).

* * *

Trevor: Perfect! It's a gang bang.. I even brought my own weapon (takes out his AK47, witch he gave several upgrades to.. Including a scoop, a handle, and orange camo tape).

Franklyn: I already told you I'm tire-

Trevor: (begins playing party party party by Andrew W.K. At high volume from inside Lamar's van).

Audience: (laughs and claps)

Trevor: (shaking his gun to the beat of the song) Let's go fuck some people up!

(reluctantly, Franklyn and Lamar went with him to the place).

* * *

Franklyn: So we good right? Then let's go?

Trevor: I won't a taste.

Franklyn: No, we're going!

Trevor: I want of the other side.

Dealer: No way ma-

Trevor: (sudden anger) Oh yeah, well, FUCK YOU! I didn't want it anyway.. (flips his middle finger at the dealers face).. I'll rather stay at home, then be with your motherfuckin fagot for the rest of the day.. Good day bitch.. (storms out, still pointing middle finger).

Audience: (laughs).

(awkward silence).

Trevor: (calmly returns soon after) Dude, I totally didn't mean that.

Audience: (laughs a little)

Trevor: I'm sorry we had that fight jut then. You know, I mean. You said some things. I said something's.. But let's just put it behind us, and try to be friends again.

Dealer: ... I'm still not giving you it.

Trevor: (angrily flips him off again) WELL FUCK YOU ASSHOLE! (tries grabbing it, revealing it to only be drywall with a key inside).

Trevor: Yo! That's a "close call with brick wall"!

Audience: (laughs)

Dealer: Isn't that an album for Andrew W.K.

Trevor: Sure is.. I like to "party hard" bitch!

Dealer: Wha-

Trevor: I "get wet" and like to "party hard"!.. "we want fun" asshole!

Dealer: Are you just naming songs!?

Audience: (laughs)

Trevor: GET READY TO DIE!

Dealer: Yo! We got some motherfuckin buyers remorse over here! (slams door closed)

Trevor: YO, YOU CAN'T FUCKIN HUSTLE A HUSTLER!

Trevor, Franklyn and Lamar took cover and they began getting violently shot at, witch oddly made Trevor become sexually aroused.

Lamar: (laughs) Yo, is that a banana in your pocket or a-

Franklin: (annoyed) Shut up Lamar

Audience: (laughs).

Trevor: (takes out his scooped AK47) LET'S DO THS! (begins running and shooting).

( _the louder lyrics of FEAR OF THE DARK - IRON MADIAN begins playing as the suitable background song)_

Trevor: (speaking in loud hyperactive, fast voice) Oh man! I-feel-like-my-heart-is-gonna-explode-and-crap-my-pants-THIS-IS-SO-AWESOME!

Audience: (laughs).

Trevor: REALLY-DON'T-WANNA-GET-CLIPPED-ON-MY-FIRST-WHOOO-WA!

Audience: (laughs)

(ONE LONG BATTLE LATER)

Trevor: Yo! Just surrender your jetskis, and I won't hurt you!

MC Clip: Alright. Take the jets-

Trevor: (shoots MC clip in the leg)

Audience: (laughs)

MC Clip: YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T GONNA HURT ME!?

Trevor: Well you shouldn't of trusted me! I'm on drugs!

Audience: (laughs)

(on the jetskis)

Lamar: We should get comfortable.. Since nobody is trying to shoot the engines, or kill us.

Police helicopture: SHOOT THE ENGINES! KILL THEM (minigun fire).

Audience: (laughs)

Franklyn: (angrily) DAMN IT LAMAR! STOP JINXING SHIT!

Audience: (laughs harder).

* * *

END OF EPISODE 1


	4. Season 2, episode 2

**SEASON 2 EPISODE 2: (Staring Mikey)..**

* * *

Michael: (exits the toe truck with Franklyn, after arriving at the fansy house they thought belonged to the tennis coach).. Hey asshole! You ran off before we can settle our agreement!.

Kyle: I told you I coughed for session bud.

Michael: Ohh, their were a lot of friggin sessions BUD!

audience laughs.

Michael: .. I think you were working on more than just her back hand!

Kyle: Amy's backhand has gone a long way.. Sometimes it has to get worse to get better.

Michael: Yeah, well, why not I come up their and practice my backhand?.. ON YOUR FACE!

Audience laughs.

Kyle: Bud, your negative energy is seriously bringing me down.

Michael: Ohhhh, I hope it IS, "bud".

Audience laughs.

* * *

(Mike and Franklyn re enter the toe truck, and literary tear down the entire house).

Michael: Yeah! Fuck him! And fuck his house!

Audience laughs.

Franklyn: Man, your crazy doog.. You should take some anger management classes.

Audience laughs.

Michael: Already tried that.. It dose absolutely ZERO amount of help.

Audience laughs.

Michael: Anyway.. Let's just hope nothing bad comes from this..


	5. Chapter 5

Franklyn: Are you playing Shop Boyz!?

Michael: (playing Imma Ball/Shop Boy, loudly on the radio) Shut up, their good okay!

Audience laughs.

* * *

 **It's true.. They actually are. I love them all over again.. Too bad they probably died out (not literary of coarse).**

* * *

Suddenly a car full of mafia members purposely crashed into Michael's toe truck.

Michael: Hey! Watch were your goin- (starts getting shot at). SHIIT!

Frankyln: Shit man! We're screwed!

Michael: It's okay.. The Shop Boyz CD is still playing so at least were have good background music.

Audience laughs.

Frankln: What are you talking abou-

Michael: (already out of the car), (takes out a pistol, and starts opening fire as the Imma Ball song plays in the background).

Franklyn: (soon joins in, also with a pistol).

* * *

Within a few moments the battle was already over.

Franklyn: (sees one still alive, and points his pistol at him) You! Tell us why you attack us!

Surviver: Alright.. We were sent b-.. (gets shot in the head, dead).

Michael: Sorry.. I thought the safety was on.

Audience laughs.

Franklyn: But he was about t-

Michael: Whatever man. Let's just to get the house. (puts his pistol in the holder)


	6. Chapter 6

Michael and Franklyn returned to Michael's house were they were "greeted" by Martin Margarito, head of a Mexican/american mafia gang.

* * *

LATER:

* * *

Micheal, desperately needing money for Margarito to leave him alone, went to an old friend of his, Lester Crest.

Lester: If your that desperate, we can rob that old jewelry store.

Michael: Are you fuckin kidding me, I'm trying to LOSE heat.

Lester: I was just sayin-

Michael: Shut up wheels!

Audience laughs.

Lester: Don't call me whe-

Michael: I am not robbing no Jewelry store.. No way in hell!

* * *

LATER AGAIN:

* * *

Michael: (dramatically bursts into the said jewelry store, with bite helmet to hide his face, and loaded M16 assault rifle) YOUR BEING FUCKIN ROBBED!

Audience laughs and claps.

Packie MacCreary: Yeah! On the fuckin floor!

Michael: Yeah! This is your moment! Please don't make us waste all the hard work your plastic surgeons have done. ON THE FLOOR! NOW!

* * *

Michael: (approaches worker) You! Fill this bag with clean, unmarked diamonds!.. But first!.. But first fix that notepad so it's at a right angle with the corner of your desk!..

Audience laughs

Packie: And tap that pile of receipts against a flat surface so they're not sticking out haphazardly!

Audience laughs

Michael: (takes of the helmet) Okay, you know what., Fuck the money! Everybody grab a broom, were gonna tidy this place up!


	7. Chapter 7

(All the hostages finished cleaning the diamond store)

Michael: There? That wasn't so hard now was it?

Audience laughs.

Michael: too bad it was for nothing.. (He and Packie start breaking the glass cases to steal all the diamonds.

audience laughs.

Michael: Man, I haven't been this excited since I passed second grade.

FLASHBACK ONE:

(Michael is a little boy, chasing invisible butterflies in the background.

Principle: I'm sorry Mrs Townley, your son will have to redo second grade.

FLACKBACK TWO:

(Michael is a young teenager in the back)

Principle: I'm sorry Mrs Townley, your son will have to redo the second grade.

FLASHBACK THREE:

Principle: Good job Mr Townley you passed the second grade.

Michael: (now an adult) Oh that is fantastic.. Now if you excuse me, I have to go now.. Theirs a crazy Mexican after me, and I have to rob a jewelry store to pay him back


	8. Chapter 8

**this isn't actually a chapter..**

 **But I don't got any ideas left for this one..**

 **So it ends there..**

 **besides.**

 **Too excited about the NEXT chapter..**

 **Even though it'll have little to do with all that happened in the series so far.**

 **Packie McCreary will have his own focus episode.**

 **Why..**

 **Because he's fuckin AWESOME!**

 **That's why...**

 **:D**


	9. Season 2 episode 3

SEASON 2 EPISODE 3 (Staring my boy, Packie McCreary)..

* * *

 **This is actually marks the end of season 2., but it'll be a big episode..**

* * *

(Niko drives them to the bank of Liberty city).

Packie: Alright, everyone ready?

Michael Keane: I am!

Derek McCreary: Hell yeah!

(Present time)

Franklyn: (laying in hospital bed, do to a gun wound during the heist) Wow, hold on, his name was Michael?

Packie: What of it?

Franklyn: Dosen't that.. Remind you of anyone?

Packie: What dose Michael Jackson have to do with this?

(audience laughs).

Franklyn: I mea-

Packie: Look, you want me to the story or not?

Franklyn: (angrily) No Packie, I don't!.. I already heard about it on the paper!.. It's just you won't fuckin leave!

(Audience laughs).

Packie: ... Anyway, where was I?

(Audience laughs harder)

Franklyn; (annoyedly) Ahhhh!

Packie: Oh yes, Bank of Liberty City


	10. Chapter 10

Packie: (narrating) And so the heist began., looking back, it's clear I watched way to much of _Full Medal Jacket_ before hand.

* * *

Packie: Hands up people! I got your names! You will not laugh! You will not cry! You will learn from the books! And you best unfuck yourselves, or I will unscrew your heads, and shit down your necks!

(audience laughs)

Derrek: Don't none of you worry about nothing, we're here for the banks money, it's going to a better caus-

Packie: Shut up! And handle the safe!

* * *

Niko: Open the door!

Derrek: OPEN THE DOOR!

Niko: (points gun at hostage) OPEN THE FUCKIN DOOR!

Man: Hold on, I got it.. (Opens door)

Packie: (off view to hostage) ARE ANY OF YOUR PARENTS STILL ALIVE!?

(Audience laughs)

Niko: (stands on table) GET ON THE FLOOR!

Man: But sir-

Niko: (points his rifle at him) You too!

Man: (scared) Okay, okay!


	11. Chapter 11

Derrek: The PE4 has been set, and ready to go off, in... sixty seconds... Now lesson people, were your friends. Me and my brother here-

Packie: Why are you telling them were brothers you idiot! That's gonna make hard for them to find us isn't!

Derrek: I'm trying to be honest with these people, we put them though a lot today..

Packie: Well ... no shit. What have we got here, a fucking comedian? Private Joker? I admire your honesty. Hell, I like you. You can come over to my house and fuck my sister. You little scumbag!

(audience laughs).

Derrek: She's my sister too Packie!

(audience laughs).

Packie: Are you a peter-puffer?

(audience laughs)

Derrek: (confused) What!?

(audience laughs).

Packie: I'll bet you're the kind of guy that would fuck a person in the ass and not even have the goddam common courtesy to give him a reach-around! I'll be watching you!

(Audience laughs).

Derrek: You really need to stop watching _Full Medal Jacket_ so much!

(Audience laughs).

Packie: Oh yeah we-

Eugene Reaper: MOTHERFUCKAAAAA! (shoots and kills an wrong placed, wrong timed, Michael Keane).

Packie: NOOOOOO!

Packie: (shoots and kills Eugene Reaper out of full out rage) WE TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCK WITH US!

Michael: (dies of his injury).

Packie: Shit! Michael! SAINT FUCKIN MICHAEL!

(suddenly the C4 went off, blowing open the safe).

Packie: Shit!. (to Niko) Get the money!.. Me and my brother will watch the kids!


	12. Chapter 12

From outside, thousands of swat teams and heavily gunned police men began surrounding the bank, making it impossible for them escape without a fight.

* * *

Niko ran into the basement, and began stealing the money, witch they came for in the first place.

* * *

Packie: (pointing his gun at Luis) What's your excuse, boy-o?

Luis: Excuse for what!?

Packie: For not following my fuckin instructions!.. We said no fucking with us!.. Why was that so hard to understand!?

Luis: What are you talking about, mister!?

Packie: I saw you talking to that piece of shit who shot my boy Michael!.. It was your idea wasn't it!

Luis: Coarse no-

Packie: No huh!? He just came up with it himself huh!?.. The fairy fucking godmother said it!., Out-fucking-standing!

(audience laughs)

I will P.T. you until you fucking die! I'll P.T. you until your asshole is sucking buttermilk.. Now. I ask again.. Was it your fuckin idea, you scroungy little fuck, huh?!

Luis: No!

Packie: (angrily) You little piece of shit! You look like a fucking worm! I'll bet it WAS you!

(audience laughs)

Luis: (cowers in fear)

Packie: You look nervous.. Am I making you nervous!?

Luis: Yes!

Packie: Good!.. Maybe that'll teach ya not to fuck with me!... Your lucky I'm not making you pay for Michael's funeral!

(audience cheers a bit).

* * *

Niko: I got all the money I could.. But theirs still some in their.

Packie: We won't have time to get the rest. Lets move out boys!


	13. Chapter 13

Derrick: (now holding a Asault rifle/AK47 instead of his earlier pistol, while Niko holds a carbine rifle, as he was using earlier) Shit! Their everywhere!

Packie: (still sticking to his _auto hardball shotgun)._ Then we're fight our way though this! Move out boys!

* * *

Packie and Derrick dramatically burst out of the bank, firing at the cops.

* * *

 _The scream moments from **KORN - GET THIS PARTY STARTED** fill the background)._

* * *

Packie: (annoyed) Niko! Turn off the music! I can't concentrate.

(audience laughs)

Niko: (holding a CD player that's playing the Korn song), But it's setting the mood!

(audience laughs)

Packie: Maybe.. But I still can't concentrate.. Besides.. Your suppose to be covering us!

Niko: (annoyed) Fiiiine... (throws away the speakers and begins gunning down cops with his Carbine rifle).

Packie: (also manages to kill a good amount of them)

Packie: (only kills two, but dosen't care too much).

Packie: The cash is ours now bitches!

Niko: Yeah! Go back home to your kids!.. You don't need to die for this money!

* * *

The three-o shot their way though the streets.

Packie: (kills one of the cops with a melee attack) You ain't taking ME down!

* * *

Derrick: That chopper is still on us. We should split up!

Packie: No we need to stay together to servive.

Niko: (shooting the chopper) Let's bring this bitch down!

Packie: ... We're not doing that either.. Quick, into the subway tunnels!

(the three do so).


	14. Chapter 14

The three-o were fighting off coppers from inside the tunnels.

Niko: I ain't going to jail in this country! (throws grenade killing a good many of them at once).

They continued heavily fighting, eventually a subway train drove by, and the three took the opportunity to mark their escape as they run further into the tunnels, were the cops couldn't reach them.

* * *

 **THE END**

 **Least until season 3...**


	15. Season 3

**SEASON 3 EPISODE 1:**

* * *

 **You guys are probably getting really tired of that fake audience thing.. I know I am.. So I'm gonna officially stop using it...**

* * *

(Inside Trevor's trailer)..

Pinkie Pie: (still living on his couch), (Watching TV)..

* * *

 _ON THE TV:_

John _Coffee: He killed em with their love... That's how it each and every day.,_

* * *

Trevor: (sees what she's watching)... Pink., I told you to stop watching those damn hillbilly movies..

Pinkie: It's not a hillbilly movie. It has atom Hanks

Trevor: Excatly.. Tom Hanks.. The king of hillbillies.

Pinkie: Whatever..

* * *

Mailman: (rings their door bell)

Trevor: (bursts though door with loaded shotgun) WHAT DO YOU WANT!

Mailman: (cowering in fear) You got a letter! You got a letter!

Trevor: (calmly takes letter) Thank you god sir, you are a value to mailmen everywhere..

Mailman: That mean you not gonna kill me!?

Trevor: Fine.. I won't kill you.

Mailman: Thank go-

Trevor: Pinkie will..

Mailman: Who-

Pinkie: (suddenly and violently tackles out).

(Violent beating sounds and sprays of blood fill the background)

Trevor: (calmly opening letter, making no attempts of stopping her).

Trevor: (calmly to pinkie, but not even looking up) Remember to go for the heart.

Pinkie: (off view) Yes boss.. (Ripping sounds)

Trevor: Good girl.

* * *

Trevor: (reads letter) Who Martin Madrazo..

* * *

Pinkie: (putting her victim in the oven) he can't fit!

Trevor: Forget the cupcakes... I need to travel somewhere.


	16. Chapter 16

Martin: Ahh. Glad you could joi-... What's with the pony?

Trevor: (petting Pinkie as she's sitting beside him) She's loyal to me okay.. So deal with it.

Pinkie: ... Plus there's nothing on tv.

Martin: Whatever.. Anyway. I need you to kill my cousin., shoot down the jet as he-

Trevor: (excited) Is he coming from Ireland!?.. Is he a leprechaun!?

Michael: (sitting on the other side of the couch, as it's big enough for all three), I highly doubt he's a lepre-

Trevor: Kick ass! I never killed a leprechaun before.. You think if I shoot it, it will bleed out lucky charms!?

Pinkie: ... I too am wondering that

Martin: Guys foc-

Michael: Why would a leprechaun have private jet!?

Trevor: I don't know.. Maybe he-

Martin: GUYS!

All three: Sorry


	17. Chapter 17

Pinkie: (using a huge sniper rifle) I see the plain.

Michael: Good, now be very careful. This is very impo-

Pinkie: (fires) Got it.

Michael: What!?.. (Looks up and sees the plain coming down).. I'll be damned., not bad girl.

Pinkie: (radios Trevor) Boss, the is coming down, you in position.

* * *

Trevor: Ready to go! (Starts chasing the plain with a dirt bike).

* * *

 _Plays WAKE UP HATE - KORN as the song in the background._

* * *

Eventually Trevor reached the crashed plain, shot the target and stole the files.

Trevor: I got the files.. Heading to Martin.

Michael: (off view) Okay.. I gotta get ride of this truck and gun.

* * *

Michael: (pours gas on and around the truck then shot the gas with his pistol).

The truck with rifle exploded in a huge blast.

Pinkie: Ohhh.. Pretty, colors.

Michael: Hold on.. How the fuck are we gonna get outta here now.. I can't even remember where I parked..

Pinkie: Not a problem.. Can I borrow you pistol.

* * *

Man: (sitting in his car reading paper).

Pinkie: (appears outside the car, out of nowhere and holding Michael's pistol)

Pinkie: (violently) GET OUT OF THE FUCKIN CAR! (The man screams in horror). GET OUT OF THE FUCKIN CAR WAIT NOW!

Pinkie: (violently smashes the car window with the gun) GET OUUUT!

Michael: (Nervously pulls out the driver and he and Pinkie drive off).

* * *

Michael: Did we just jack somebody!?

Pinkie: (cutely) We sure did Mikey.. We suuuure did


	18. Chapter 18

Michael: The fuck, has happened!? Why do you have HIS car!?

Trevor: Piece of turd eh? No wonder people are stabbing him in the back.

Michael: T!

Trevor: I don't know why you mess around with people like that Mikey, I mean rea-

Michael: Trevor! Answer the fuckin question!

Trevor: I asked for a decent day pay, for a decent day work.. And he... Kinda got a little angry... So I admit. I.. Kinda got a little angry.

Pinkie: ... Did you kill him!?

Trevor: What kinda fuckin animal do you guys take me for!? No I didn't kill him!

Trevor: But I DID kidnap his wife!

Michael: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!?

Trevor: I just told you what I just did... Now.. Unfortantly we may have to lay low for a while.. But I got a good spot.. I'll drive

END OF EPISODE


	19. Season 3 episode 2

Pinkie: (Playing farcry 3).

Trevor: You playing that game!?

Pinkie: It's addicting.. You would like it boss.

Trevor: I tried it before.. I would of done things a bit differently, I can tell that much.

* * *

Trevor: (in cage) You don't scare me!

Vaas: Too bad! I own you.. (Goes close to him) Your my bitc- (Trevor punches him though the cage).. AHHH!

Trevor: You were saying.

Vaas: Fuck you!

Trevor: No fuck you!

Vaas: No fuck YOU!

Trevor: You!

(They keep at it until finally Hoyt calls Vaas over).

* * *

Vaas: (murders Riley with a dramatic shot to the throat) Oh shit! Did you see his face.. Hilario- (gets shot in the shoulder)

Trevor: (holding pistol he stole off one of the two pirates Riley killed on their escape attempt) Crap., I missed.

The pirates open fire but Trevor takes cover and takes them as much as he can.

Eventually he catches up to Trevor and it ends with the fist fight most fans would probably wish for.. Both evenly matched.

Though eventually Trevor knocked a large rock over Vaas's head, knocking him unconscience.

The other pirates open fire forcing Trevor to make that dramatic escape scene from the game.

* * *

Vaas: (regains conscienceness) W- What happened.

pirate: He uhh.. He escaped.

Vaas: Oh did he.

Pirate: Jumped down this cliff.. (Points down it)

Vaas: This one.

pirate: yes bo-

Vaas: (throws him off the cliff) IDIOT!


	20. Best of Trevor

**Before I return to the story.. Here's a BEST OF TREVOR.. So that I can have one for the sake of having one, (may contain sneak peak of future scene)..**

* * *

SCENE ONE:

Man: (Cleaning a red Bodhi truck, witch is Trever's tradition car in the game).

Trevor: (comes in, wearing his traditional white t-shirt and sweat pants) Hey. Nice car man.

Man: Jee. Thanks mister..

Trevor: Say. Wanna see something, (gives the man a random magazine).

Man: (camera zoomed up on him) What am I suppose to do with this!?

Trevor: (shown in the car when the camera zoomed back out) It's suppose to distract you as I steal your car.

Man: (angrily) Hey!

Trevor: (driving off) You just been T-Jacked, bitch!

* * *

SCENE 2:

on: So boss. Now that you took care of the bikers? What we gonna do.

Trevor. (stops at the Sandy Chores bank) YOU are not doing anything. But 'I' am stopping by the bank here.. I have a deposit to check out.

Ron: Well.. Have fun I guess.

Trevor: (gets out, and grabs shotgun and then cocks it).. Ohh. I intend too!

Ron: (gasps) Wait! Is that a real gu- (Trevor runs in) TREVOR!

Trevor: (dramatically bursts in, wearing bike helmet to hide his face, and fires the shotgun into the air) NOBODY MOVE! I'M MAKING A DEPOSIT!

* * *

SCENE 3:

Michael: I've been in hiding.. But I DO see a therapist every so often.

Trevor: Therapist huh? I tried that once.. Didn't go so well.

(cut away).

Trevor: (in a therapy room) I'm telling you doc! I grieved him!.. And he wasn't even fuckin dead!.. The turd lied to me for all these years.

Doctor: I see.. And how dose that make you feel.

Trevor: (angrily) What is it with you!? Always with "feelings"..

Doctor: Just trying t-

Trevor: I HAD A HARD LIFE ALRIGHT! MY DADDY, WAS NOT, NICE TO ME!

Doctor: And how dose that make you f-

Trevor: (angrily breaks the doctors neck, killing him) FUCK YOU BITCH! WHO THE FUCK YOU SPEAKING TOO! WHO!?

Trevor: (angrily throws something) FUCKED WITH THE WRONG MOTHERFUCKER!

Trevor: ... FUUUCK!

* * *

SCENE 4:

Trevor: (to Micheal) Come on you fat fuck!

* * *

SCENE 5:

Michael: (hearing FIREWORKS playing loudly in the truck) Is this Katy fuckin Perry!?

Trevor: Yes.. Look. Just leave it on, it helps relax me!

* * *

SCENE 6:

Michael: Where's Trevor?

Pilot: He said he was too busy..

Franklyn: What could that crazy man POSSIBLY be busy with!?

Michael: Who knows.. But I'm sure whatever it is, is completely violent and terrifying..

Meanwhile in Trevor's trailor house..

Pinkie: (sitting cutely)

Trevor: (literary training her) Alright.. Where gonna try this one more time.. (extends hand) Gimme paw?

Pinkie: ... (extends her hoof onto his hand)

Trevor: Good.. Now... Other paw.

Pinkie: ... (extends 'same' hoof).

Trevor: (annoyedly) No, 'other' paw!

Pinkie: ... (again extends the same hoof)

Trevor: (getting angry) For god sakes, we practiced this! Your gonna make me look bad in front of the others!

Trevor: other paw..

Pinkie: ... (finally extends the right hoof)

Trevor: Finally!

Pinkie: (annoyingly) You know this reminds of the time wh-

Trevor: (deeply annoyed) Shut up!

* * *

SCENE 7:

Pinkie/Pinkamena: Coarse it is. You been my owner all this time, and haven't even seen my show.

Trevor: Fine., but if this turns me into a bitch, your never hear the end of i-.

(brainwash sounds)

Voice: You are now watching my little pony.

Trevor: (hyponotized) I m now watching my little pony

voice: My little pony is the greatest show you ever seen. Except maybe family guy.

Trevor: (still brainwashed) My little pony is the greatest show I ever seen. Except maybe Family guy.

Voice: You will recommend my little pony and family guy to everybody you know.

Trevor: (still brainwashed) I will recommend my little pony and family guy to everyone I know.  
Voice: You will never stop talking about my little pony, or family guy.

Trevor: (still brainwashed) I will never stop talking about my little pony, or family guy.

(present time.. Witch is directly after the mission THREE'S COMPANY).

Trevor: Michael. Look at us, eh?.. New town. New set of problems. But the idiots. They stay the same.

Michael: Don't worry. Things will slow down soon.

Trevor: You know what's NOT slowing down? My little pony. Greatest show I seen sense family guy.

Michael: (annoyed) God, you never shut up about those fuckin shows!

Trevor: (gets in helicopture).

Michael: I'll see you later.

Trevor: Ohh, you better believe it buddy.. (flies off).

* * *

SCENE 8:

Trevor: Perfect! It's a gang bang.. I even brought my own weapon (takes out his AK47, witch he gave several upgrades to.. Including a scoop, a handle, and orange camo tape).  
Franklyn: I already told you I'm tire-  
Trevor: (begins playing party party party by Andrew W.K. At high volume from inside Lamar's van).

* * *

SCENE 9:

Trevor: I want of the other side.

Dealer: No at ma-

Trevor: (sudden anger) Oh yeah, well, FUCK YOU! I didn't want it anyway.. (flips his middle finger at the dealers face).. I'll rather stay at home, then be with your motherfuckin fagot for the rest of the day.. Good day bitch.. (storms out, still pointing middle finger).

(awkward silence).

Trevor: (calmly returns soon after) Dude, I totally didn't mean that.

Trevor: I'm sorry we had that fight jut then. You know, I mean. You said some things. I said something's.. But let's just put it behind us, and try to be friends again.

Dealer: ... I'm still not giving you it.

Trevor: (angrily flips him off again) WELL FUCK YOU ASSHOLE! (tries grabbing it, revealing it to only be drywall with a key inside).

Trevor: Yo! That's a "close call with brick wall"!

Dealer: Isn't that an album for Andrew W.K.

Trevor: Sure is.. I like to "party hard" bitch!

Dealer: Wha-

Trevor: I "get wet" and like to "party hard"!.. "we want fun" asshole!

Dealer: Are you just naming songs!?

Trevor: GET READY TO DIE!

Dealer: Yo! We got some motherfuckin buyers remorse over here! (slams door closed)

Trevor: YO, YOU CAN'T FUCKIN HUSTLE A HUSTLER!

* * *

SCENE 10:

Michael: Look.. Brad got shot.. You saw it.. He didn't make it.. I got shot, and did.. That's it!

Trevor: (still angry)

Michael: Hold on.. You really angry, or just making yourself seem louder?

Trevor: I'M REALLY ANGRY!

The voice from Spongebob: ** _Blistering Fury!_**

Trevor: You were lying to me Mikey!..

* * *

SCENE 11:

Martin: Ahh. Glad you could joi-... What's with the pony?

Trevor: (petting Pinkie as she's sitting beside him) She's loyal to me okay.. So deal with it.

Pinkie: ... Plus there's nothing on tv.

Martin: Whatever.. Anyway. I need you to kill my cousin., shoot down the jet as he-

Trevor: (excited) Is he coming from Ireland!?.. Is he a leprechaun!?

Michael: (sitting on the other side of the couch, as it's big enough for all three), I highly doubt he's a lepre-

Trevor: Kick ass! I never killed a leprechaun before.. You think if I shoot it, it will bleed out lucky charms!?

Pinkie: ... I too am wondering that

Martin: Guys foc-

Michael: Why would a leprechaun have private jet!?

Trevor: I don't know.. Maybe he-

Martin: GUYS!

* * *

SCENE 12:

Pinkie: (holding Scootaloo cutely) Boss, this my little friend Scootaloo.. Rainbow Dash and I like to call her Scooty... I been asked to watch her for a bit.

Trevor: I see.

Pinkie: ... Wanna hold her?

Trevor: Sure, thanks.. (holds Scootaloo).

Pinkie: (looks at her watch for 2 seconds before looking back up) Okay, and now we- OH MY GOD!

Trevor: (accidentally killed Scootaloo within the 2 seconds Pinkie looked away) I'm sorry., I was just petting her, honest..

* * *

SCENE 13:

Trevor: my dad dropped ME as a baby and i turned out... something... (looks around) Where the hell am I?

* * *

SCENE 14:

Trevor: (throws him in the trunk) Make yourself comfortable, slick!.. (gets in the drivers seat).

Devin; You won't get away with thi-

Trevor: (blasting death metal) Sorrry! Can't hear you!

* * *

SCENE 15:

Michael: (makes a large speech, witch ends in the four of them throwing the car down the cliff, with Devin still inside).

Trevor: ... Did anybody else get a boner just now?


	21. Returning to the episode

Trevor: Pinkie.. You got the camera, it's time for our episode..

Pinkie: (holding camera) wait here.

Trevor: Great.. Let's start wit-

Michael: (walks in, uninvited)

Michael: (gives rock out motion) T!

Trevor: (angrily) Get outta here Michael! Your ruining my show!

Michael: A show about you?.. I'm shocked it wasn't ALREADY ruined. (words appear, saying " ** _That's Michael_** ").

Trevor: God! How long are you gonna be here!.. Cause now I know how Jimmy feels.

* * *

FLASHBACK:

Jimmy: (trying make a show about himself and is speaking infront of a camera) Yo! This is J dog and I wanna sa-

Michael: (comes in) Jim, how many times must I tell you not to talk like that. Your tubby white kid. Start acting like it!

Jimmy: (angrily) Your ruining my show Micheal!

Michael: Please don't do such a thing.. It's bad enough Trevor has one..

END FLASHBACK:

* * *

Michael: Well.. I wouldn't be here in the first place if SOMEONE didn't piss off that Mexican.

Trevor: Whatever..


	22. Chapter 22

**This is just a short chapter..**

* * *

Steve: We need you steal nerve gas from a bio lab.

Michael: (sarcastically) Sure.. And while we're at it, why don't we all go watch my little pony, and eat raw cookie doe.. Because today's the day to stop making SENSE!

Trevor: Is that sarcasm!

Michael: Your fuckin A right it's sarcasm! You fuck!.. A few weeks ago! I was happily retired. Soaking by my swimming pool! And my psychotic best friend shows out of no where! To torture me over mistakes I made, HONEST mistakes I made, almost decade ago!.. So forgive me! You ignorant fuck! BUT SARCASM! IS ALL I FUCKIN GOT!.. Sarcasm!.. And a room full of you cunts!

Trevor: YES! Welcome back buddy! It is the old you again! (claps).

Steve: Yeah, yeah.. Just get going.. And keep us way out of it.

Michael: (sighs).. Guess were robbing a bank... Let's get the gang together.


	23. Chapter 23

Meanwhile at a construction sight back at Los Santos.

Gunman 1: Man! It's so fuckin hot!

Gunman 2: I know, somebody fuckin shoot me!

(Ironically they both get shot in the head, dead).

Franklyn: (holding Carbine rifle) that was easy enough.

* * *

Gunman: Man, somebody should may as well toss me off this roof, cause I hate this pla-

Franklyn: (comes from behind and ironically tosses him off the roof, to his death).

Franklyn: This isn't so ba- (starts getting shot at) AH SHIT! (Finds the nearest cover as he takes out his Carbine rifle).

Franklyn found himself surrounded by 30 gunmen, armed with Carbine rifles as well.

Franklyn: Damn! How many dudes they got here!

Before long this turned into a heavy gunfight, as Franklyn began gunning down the enemies.

Eventually only one remained but as Franklyn prepared to shoot him he realized he had to reload, as the click sound was heard.

Gunman: Haha, you suc-

Franklyn: (head butts the gunman).

But out of nowhere, a second gunman came out, shooting at Franklyn with a SMG).

Franklyn: (used the earlier gunman as human shield before jumping into cover and reloading).

Once reloaded, Franklyn managed to shoot the gunman 3 times in the chest, killing him.

Franklyn soon reached the roof of the building shooting down a helicopter that contains his main target, and then parachute off the roof.

Franklyn: (calling Lester) It's taken care of., but damn.. That shit went south.

Lester: I know.. But keep things low., very good work Franklyn.

Franklyn: It's what friends do.

Lester: Huh. Didn't realize we 'were' friends.. But anyway.. Trever and Michael need you to meet them at Grand Sanroa Desert.

Franklyn: Okay.. I'll see what I can do.


	24. Chapter 24

**I got a new laptop finally., one of those Mac things, don't know much about this shit.. But who cares, I couldn't be more excited.. I'm not stuck writing from my phone. As I did most for the 3rd season here.. But now I can start writing REAL chapters.. So.. Let's see what I can do ;)**

* * *

Packie: Sorry I'm late Michael.

Michael: As long as you won't do anything inappropriate like Trevor di-

Trevor: (offended) it's not inappropriate.. It's.. It's..

Michael: It's another one of your fuckin disasters! That's what is!... First you take a hostage, without my cencent!.. And then you start some sort of high school romance with her!.. ARE YOU INSANE!

Trevor: Sh-

Michael: SHE'S A SIXTY YEAR OLD HOUSE WIFE!

Pinkie: Actually.. She's 57.

Michael: Stay outta this Pinkie!.. Your crazy boss here, isn't making my situation any easier!

Franklyn: (comes in) Hey gu-

Trevor: (to Michael) Ohhh! There's a serprise! I knew it would be about you!.. It always is!

Michael: I miss my family!

Trevor: Oh your full of shit!.. All you did was ignore them, but now that their gone, you miss them!.. Fan-fuckin-tastic!

Michael: Yeah, we-

Franklyn: Hey! HEY! Enough! You brought me here! But if it's just to here you argue. I could of stayed in Los Santos..

Lester: (sarcatically) hello Franklyn.

Michael: Okay. Okay. Me Packie and Trevor will handle the bank.. See if those suits work.

Franklyn: And me?

Lester: You and the Pony will handle get away.. (sarcastically) That? Work for everyone?

Everyone: Yep.

Lester: Good.. I myself will be the hacker..

* * *

 **Thats the chapter.. The lap top I have wasn't used for this chapter.. Saving it for the next chapter.. Action lovers are gonna LOVE the last two scenes of this episode., (along with the follow up chapter are as meant to be satisfying in that way). (In fact.. Just about EVERY episode is meant to at least 'one' battle).**


	25. Chapter 25

**Before I begin the battle.. Here's a smaller scene.**

 **Used with my laptop..**

* * *

Franklyn: You know.. This is the first time you and I have spent any real time together.

Pinkie: I know. It's weird right?

Franklyn: Yeah.. We should hang out more ofte-

Pinkie: No. I mean, this wait now, is weird..

Franklyn: Ohh... Yeah., Kinda is actually.. But still must be better than your boss.

Pinkie: Fair point.. Espically after I introduced him to Scooty.

FLASHBACK:

Pinkie: (holding Scootaloo cutely) Boss, this my little friend Scootaloo.. Rainbow Dash and I like to call her Scooty... I been asked to watch her for a bit.

Trevor: I see.

Pinkie: ... Wanna hold her?

Trevor: Sure, thanks.. (holds Scootaloo).

Pinkie: (looks at her watch for 2 seconds before looking back up) Okay, and now we- OH MY GOD!

Trevor: (accidentally killed Scootaloo within the 2 seconds Pinkie looked away) I'm sorry., I was just petting her, honest..

END FLASHBACK).

Franklyn: Yeah.. I can see that happening.

Pinkie: Whatever.. Let's use that tractor.. You drive. I shoot.

Franklyn: Are you sure you even know 'how' to sho-

Several Gunmen: STOP THEM! (fire guns)

Pinkie: (kills all of them within a few seconds, with her pump action shotgun). Convinced yet?

Franklyn: ... Yes.. Yes I am


	26. Chapter 26

Trevor: (dramatically bursts in the bank, firing off a round of his shotgun to show everyone that they mean business) TODAY'S GOING ONE OF TWO WAYS, FRIENDS!

Michael: Yeah! Everybody down! Anybody moves and Packie here will blast them!... Now. Who here is the owner?

Manager: (raises up) I am-

Packie: (shoots the manager dead)

Michael: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

Packie: You sai-

Michael: Yes! But he was the only one with combination to the safe! Now the whole thing is blown!

Packie: Relax Mikey., I got this.. (opens the safe by using a blow torch, opening it the old fashioned way).

* * *

Packie: Shit! The cops are everywhere!

Michael: It's okay McCreary. We prepared for this.. Put on the suits.

* * *

Trevor: (now wereing the suit and holding a mini gun) Now that we're all dressed up, lets put up some fitting music!

Michael: Oh god, please don't play Andr-

Trevor: TOO LATER!

* * *

Trevor: Time to face the music!

They dramatically burst though the doors, witch begins the fight song **_PARTY HARD - ANDREW WK:_**

* * *

After nearly an hour of dramatic, violent fighting.

Witch involved blowing up cop cars and helicoptures while ripping unlucky enemies into millions of pieces.

Eventually they reached some type of construction sight.

Packie: Fuck! Now they got the fuckin army!?

Michael: Just keep shooting! (tosses a grenade, killing several men at once).

* * *

LATER:

* * *

Franklyn and Pinkie arrived with a large bulldozer, while Pinkie shoot several from the passenger seat.

Franklyn: Guess were shooting our way outta here!

Pinkie: (sarcastically) You don't say.


	27. Chapter 27

While Packie ended up going another direction.

Pinkie and the main three ran into a chicken factory to escape tank fire.

* * *

Army man 1: Man. I am so bored.

Army man 2: Yes.. But those assholes are still out ther- (suddenly Pinkie comes up from behind and slices his throat in the same barbaric fashion as the Walking Dead scene).

Army man 1: HEY! (prepares to shoot her but Pinkie leaps onto him and repeatedly stabs him till he was long dead).

Trevor: (having witnessed the scene) Damn Pinkie.. I if wasn't already trying to get with that Mexican lady. I would fuck the blue streight outta your eyes.

Pinkie: That.. Is oddly flattering.

Michael: (mockingly) Hey love birds.. Can we please just keep moving.

* * *

 **I'll end the episode here..**

 **Excited for the next one..**

 **Only have two episode left of the series. But there gonna try and be huge ones...**


	28. Season 3 episode 3

**I love these missions so here's the next episode with them..**

* * *

Inside a snowy graveyard.

Trevor: Come on Pinkie, dig faster!

Pinkie: (digging with her hooves) Don't pressure me boss.

Michael: (soon arrives). Hey.. Your wasting your time.

Trevor: Don't try to stop me Michael!.. Pinkie will dig up the grave.

Michael: Why!?

Trevor: Because!.. It's time to discover the truth.

Michael: No. I mean, why'd you drag Pinkie into this.

Pinkie: I was bored.

* * *

Pinkie: Got it.. (pulls out the tombstone).

Trevor: This is it.. Moment of truth.. ( _opens the coffin, finding Brad's body_ ). AHHHHH! As if I didn't know!... Brad!

Michael: Look... We all do what we gotta do to survive... This THING., It didn't end up the way was suppose to.

Trevor: Oh, and how's that!?.. With Brad in the ground, and me in bars!?... Or both of us in the fuckin coffin!?

Michael: Look.. Brad got shot.. You saw it.. He didn't make it.. I got shot, and did.. That's it!

Trevor: (still angry)

Michael: Hold on.. You really angry, or just making yourself seem louder?

Trevor: I'M REALLY ANGRY!

The voice from Spongebob: ** _Blistering Fury!_**

Trevor: You were lying to me Mikey!..

Michael: Look, I'm sor-

Trevor: (raises his pistol) LIER!

Michael: (puts his hands up) Wow.. Wow.. T!

Trevor: Shut up and raise your gun, pussy!

Michael: I.. I can't... the airport took them all..

Pinkie: You two huh?

Michael: You took the airport?

Pinkie: Trevor didn't really have room for me.

Trevor: Well.. Guess that just make this that much easi-

The Chinese team appears out of seemingly nowhere.

Trevor: SHIT! RUN PINKIE! (the two make a break for it, leaving Mikey to enemies).

* * *

Chinese soldier: (points AK47 at Michael) Now you di-

Michael: (imitates Max Payne by head butting him, grabbing the gun as he falls, and shoots him dead from the ground).

The other two Chinese soldiers fired at Michael, but Michael dives into cover and quickly kills them.

* * *

Trevor: (shoots one of the enemies as they make their escape)

Pinkie: (trips and falls over but sadly Trevor didn't see this and unintentionally left her behind).

* * *

Pinkie: (tries getting up, but gasps as one of the enemies holds a Uzzi towards her, ready to pull the trigger.

The gun man: I don't know who you are, but your gonna di-

Suddenly, and out of completely nowhere, their came a dramatic rain of bullets, hitting all over the enemies back and a few times in the back of the head, all from behind, and he fell down dead.

The shooter then reveals himself.

Pinkie: M, Michael?.. Why did you save me? After Trevor and I-

Michael: (helps her up) I know you., you not as bad as Trevor... Besides. I grown to like you.. But just as a friend of coarse.

Pinkie: Well.. I grown to like you to.. But just as a friend.

Michael: Alright then.. I guess it's just you and me now.

Pinkie: I'm sure T will be bac... Your right. It's just us.

Michael: (hears faded voice) Uh oh.. This isn't over.

Pinkie: What you mean?

Michael: (kicks the Uzzi to her).. I hope you know how to use this.

Pinkie: (picks up the Uzzi and examines it a bit). Ohhh., Your be serprised.

Michael: Then get ready.. They have more where those guys came from.. a LOT more.


	29. Chapter 29

Michael and Pinkie both used gravestones as cover and they checked ammo.

Michael: (cocks his AK47) Ready girl?

Pinkie: Ready when you are.

Michael: Then let's do this!

With that they both burst up and so began a huge dramatic battle.

* * *

 _ **Rob Zombie - Living dead girl, plays as the fight music).**_

* * *

With most of the kills done in Max Payne styled slow mo, the duo fought their way though the graveyard, killing nearly 100 enamies in total, maybe more.

* * *

(30 minutes of fighting, later).

* * *

Michael: Fuck! Trevor must of stole my car!

Pinkie: Well, we got to think of som-

Suddenly their was a dramatic rain of bullets. Sadly Pinkie took most of it and was killed in action, and Michael was severely injured as a few bullets hit him as well. Making him falls to his knees in agony.

Suddenly the chinese forces surrounded Michael at gun point.

Gun man: We got you know bitch!

Michael: (angry) You fuckin killed Pinkie!.. Why would you do that!

Gunman: You fuckin kidding!? She's been nothing but trouble for us. She even stole all our meth.. But anyway, your coming with us mr De Santa.

Michael: Oh yeah, well fuck y- (gets knocked unconscious).

* * *

 **This wasn't quite as long as I expected.. But hope you the scene..**


	30. Chapter 30

Franklyn: Look man. Lester said you have some information on Michael.

Trevor: Michael. Fuck Michael! I hope he's dead.

Franklyn: Look I know that you don't mean that.. Just tell me what happened.

Trevor: ... My friend Ron met these Chinese asshole.. I owed them money.. And they mistakingly, thought Michael was a human being, and kidnapped him and Pinkie.

Franklyn: Yeah.. And now it looks like their holding them somewhere in Los Santos.

Trevor: Yes.

Franklyn: So come on bro!

Trevor: ... Well go fuck yourself!.. You want Michael back, that's YOUR problem.. He's dead to me!.. And chances are.. If and when I see him.. He's gonna be dead, to everyone else as well!

Franklyn: But what about Pinki-

Trevor: Pinkie joined team Michael.. She's no better.. (walks off) Leave me out of this.

Franklyn: But Trev-

Trevor: (points at him menacingly) Your pushing your luck pal!.. (citizen walks past him without saying anything).. What was that!?.. WHAT WAS THAT!?

Citizen: Uhh.. Nothin-

Trevor: (punches him hard enough he dies) Asshole!.. EVERYBODY!.. ASSHOLES!

* * *

Lester: (from other side of Franklyn's phone) What did Trevor say?

Franklyn: Man, Michael's being held by a Chinese group.. Because of Trevor.

Lester: The irony isn't lost.. I'm sending tracking app to your phone. It's work better the closer you get... Be careful.

* * *

MEANWHILE:

* * *

Michael: (being tortured) I told you! He ain't my G-Lap!

The leader: Don't try to pursuad me, you ain't lovers!

Michael: (angrily) He's laughing at you, you fuckin idiot! Your making a mistake!

Leader: it cost a lot of money to find you.. Then you kill a whole bunch of my men.. Good day, huh?

Michael: (angrily) Yeah, good day!.. GOOD FUCKING DAY TO YOU!

The device Michael is hanging on, is turned on, slowly lowering Michael to a painful death.

Leader: Let's go.. Trevor Phillips isn't coming.

Michael: (scared for one of the few times in his life) Hey. heyheyhey.. LET ME FUCKING DOWN!


	31. Chapter 31

Franklyn eventually began an aggressive gunfight. Slowly shooting his way to Michael, eventually finding him.

* * *

 _INSIDE MICHAEL'S HEAD:_

 _A man and Woman are seen laying in bed._

 _Man: Man. For a school teacher you make love good._

 _Woman: It's well Jeff. Its 'you make love well'._

* * *

Franklyn: (yellling at him) Michael! Earth to Michael!

Michael: (snaps back to reality) Huh?... What?

Franklyn: We gotta get outta here.. Take this gun (tosses him a pistol).

Michael: What gu- (it hits him the face as he failed to catch it) AAAHHH!

The gun falls down and accidentally shoots Franklyn in the foot.

Franklyn: AHHHH! WHAT THE HELL MICHAEL!

Micheal: I'm sorry. I didn't see it.

Franklyn: FU-

* * *

 _Please stand by:_

* * *

Franklyn: Alright, here it comes again.. Catch (tosses him the pistol, and Michael catches it this time).

Michael: Tha- (accidently fires it).

Franklyn: (dodges bullet) STOP DOING THAT!

Michael: Sorry.. It was an accident okay.

* * *

Michael: (shooting) They killed Pinkie!

Franklyn: (shooting) The bastards!


	32. Chapter 32

A FEW WEEKS LATER:

* * *

Michael: See that.. Maybe that's why were such good friends. We look old fashioned things.. Like news papers... Good guys.. Bad guys.

Michael: I don't know.. You tell me..We did what you said. Right? Got those people off your back? Now, you're gonna do like you said and cut me loose. Right?

Dave: Things aren't gonna work out quite that way. There's a bit of a problem _..._

Steve: (appears out of the blue) That's right, Davey boy! You could say that!

Dave: (annoyed) Steve! I told you I would handle it!

Steve: Oh because you handled everything so fuckin well far!

* * *

U.L Paper Contact: (arrives with the IAA) Put the weapons down fellas! Fun time is over!.. We got ya now!

Michael: Wait, your that guy from the forth game.

U.L. Paper Contact: Yes, thanks for remembering me..

FIB: (Comes in, armed to the teeth) Hold it right there! This is our bust!

U.L. Paper Contact: Hey, Fuck off, we were here first!

FIB: Yeah, well, fuck you.

Sgt Buzz: (appears) Excuse me.. Anyone wanna join my train?

Michael: Fuck off Buzz! Nobody fuckin cares about fuckin Zombiewood anymore!

Steve: Yeah. That's not even a real gun.

Buzz: Yes it is.. (fires it into the air to prove it's real gun).

U.L. Paper: (misunderstanding this for an attack) SHOOTS FIRED!

Buzz: No, I was just making a poi-

U.L. Paper: (shoots down Buzz, killing him).

L.S.P.D: FREEZE!

U.L. Paper: Fuck off pigs!

Steve: Look, everybody just calm do-

The Chinese team from earlier: We're here for Michael..

Steve: Well get in li-

Marryweather chopper: Put the weapons down! Gentlemen!

FIB: WHO THE FUCK ARE THEY!?

Steve: Fuckin Marryweather!

Michael: (sarcastically) Someone should may as well call the army at this point.

Army: NOBODY MOVE!

Michael: ... I should of guessed.

* * *

 **I'll end the episode here..**

 **Only got one more episode to go...**

 **But anyway. Please leave reviews..**


	33. Best of Packie

**Before the** **final episode, I'm paying Tribute to my favourite Irish drunk..**

* * *

 _ **BEST OF PACKIE:**_

* * *

Michael: (approaches worker) You! Fill this bag with clean, unmarked diamonds!.. But first!.. But first fix that notepad so it's at a right angle with the corner of your desk!..

Audience laughs

Packie: And tap that pile of receipts against a flat surface so they're not sticking out haphazardly!

* * *

Packie: Look, you want me to tell the story or not?

Franklyn: (angrily) No Packie, I don't!.. I already heard about it on the paper!.. It's just you won't fuckin leave!

Packie: ... Anyway, where was I?

Franklyn; (annoyedly) Ahhhh!

Packie: Oh yes, Bank of Liberty City

* * *

Packie: Hands up people! I got your names! You will not laugh! You will not cry! You will learn and you best unfuck yourselves, or I will unscrew your heads, and shit down your necks!

Derrek: Don't none of you worry about nothing, we're here for the banks money, it's going to a better caus-

Packie: Shut up! And handle the safe!

* * *

Packie: (off view to hostage) ARE ANY OF YOUR PARENTS STILL ALIVE!?

* * *

Packie: Why are you telling them were brothers you idiot! That's gonna make hard for them to find us isn't!

Derrek: I'm trying to be honest with these people, we put them though a lot today..

Packie: Well ... no shit. What have we got here, a fucking comedian? Private Joker? I admire your honesty. Hell, I like you. You can come over to my house and fuck my sister. You little scumbag!

Derrek: She's my sister too Packie!

Packie: Are you a peter-puffer?

Derrek: (confused) What!?

Packie: I'll bet you're the kind of guy that would fuck a person in the ass and not even have the goddam common courtesy to give him a reach-around! I'll be watching you!

Derrek: You really need to stop watching Full Medal Jacket so much!

* * *

Packie: (pointing his gun at Luis) What's your excuse, boy-o?

Luis: Excuse for what!?

Packie: For not following my fuckin instructions!.. We said no fucking with us!.. Why was that so hard to understand!?

Luis: What are you talking about, mister!?

Packie: I saw you talking to that piece of shit who shot my boy Michael!.. It was your idea wasn't it!

Luis: Coarse no-

Packie: No huh!? He just came up with it himself huh!?.. The fairy fucking godmother said it!., Out-fucking-standing!

I will P.T. you until you fucking die! I'll P.T. you until your asshole is sucking buttermilk.. Now. I ask again.. Was it your fuckin idea, you scroungy little fuck, huh?!

Luis: No!

Packie: (angrily) You little piece of shit! You look like a fucking worm! I'll bet it WAS you!

Luis: (cowers in fear)

Packie: You look nervous.. Am I making you nervous!?

Luis: Yes!

Packie: Good!.. Maybe that'll teach ya not to fuck with me!... Your lucky I'm not making you pay for Michael's funeral!

* * *

Packie and Derrick dramatically burst out of the bank, firing at the cops.

The scream moments from KORN - GET THIS PARTY STARTED fill the background).

Packie: (annoyed) Niko! Turn off the music! I can't concentrate!

* * *

Michael: Yeah! Everybody down! Anybody moves and Packie here will blast them!... Now. Who here is the owner?

Manager: (raises up) I am-

Packie: (shoots the manager dead)

Michael: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

Packie: You sai-

Michael: Yes! But he was the only one with combination to the safe! Now the whole thing is blown!

Packie: Relax Mikey., I got this.. (opens the safe by using a blow torch, opening it the old fashioned way).


	34. Season 3 episode 4

Franklyn: I better go call up Michal and Trevor.. Hopefully Michael dosen't do anything stupid before I get there.

Lester: Yes. Michael ALWAYS has a way of doing something stupid.

* * *

(Flashback):

Tombstone saying Carly Townley.

Amanda: (crying) She wasn't even a month old.

Michael: I'm really sorry Amanda.. I just thought that if I shook her enough, she would stop crying... In a way I was right.

(End flashback):

* * *

Franklyn: ... Dosen't that joke seem a bit much.

Lester: Maybe. But she's already pregnant again.. It's like the forth time this happened.. They always just rename the new one Carly


	35. Chapter 35

Michael and Trevor and inside the old Foundry. Trevor armed with a MG and Michael with a sniper rifle. But both of them are awkwardly just standing, not sure what to do.

Trevor: (looks at the viewers and realizes the scene has started). Oh. Uhh. (aham).. This is it Michael. I'll big fight against both FIB and Marryweather, and you bringing, a rifle!?

Michael: Yeah. I'm bringing a rifle.. It's a good gun. it'll get the job done..

Trevor: In your dreams!

Michael: That's what I say to Jimmy when he claims Tracy strangled her other sister.. It was just a dream... I really regretted dropping him as a baby..

Trevor: my dad dropped ME as a baby and i turned out... something... (looks around) Where the hell am I?

* * *

Franklyn: Yo! What the fuck am doing trying to save you guys, if you's just gonna kill each other!

Michael: Hey! You ain't saving me! Your saving him!

Trevor: No your saving THIS, fat! Fuck!

Franklyn: Yo. you need to cut this shit out, other wise I'll put a bullet in BOTH of you

* * *

Lamar: (on walky talky) I think they coming for you homey!

Franklyn: You hear that you two.. Now lets get ready for some "fun"


	36. Chapter 36

**I'll skip past the big battle.**

 **It saddens me to do so. But don't have any ideas for it.**

 **I'll skip to the excution scenes.**

* * *

Frankyln blew up the car holding most of the Chinese guys.

Only ones left were the leader, and the Sgt who took out Pinkie:

The leader: Yo! What the fu- (gets dramatically shot in the head and killed at the spot).

The Sgt: Man... Thank god that wasn't me!

Frankyln: Hahaha.. (points the gun) Your next!

The Sgt: WHAT THE HELL DID I DO!?

Franklyn: (angrily) Remember Pinkie!

The Sgt: Can't you take a joke!?

(long silence).

Franklyn: (shoots the Sgt in eye, like Niko dose to Vlad).


	37. Chapter 37

Franklyn was walking back to his bike.

Michael: (out of nowhere) You kicked ass out there kid!

Frankln: Micha- I thought you were going after Stretch!?

Michael: Relax. I got the newer guy to do it.. Said he's been aching to join the fun..He even has a requite of his own.

* * *

ELSEWHERE:

* * *

Jackie's car is still driving to Stretch's last known location.

Rainbow Dash: (in back seat) Why am I here?

Packie: Because you seem tough. With Pinkie... Gone... I figured I'll try again with another one of you.

Rainbow Dash: (yawns).

* * *

(Packie's tractor says there getting closer).

Packie: (cocks his pistol).. Whoa!.. You feel that, little pony!? Huh!? That tingling in your balls? Big metal butterflies fluttering around your stomach!

Rainbow Dash: ... Are you sure you don't have testicular cancer?

Packie: Your not feeling it... I got something to get you going..

(loudly plays the chorus of LINKIN PARK - NEW DEVIDE on the car speakers).

Packie: WHOA!... (shaking his his pistol back and forth as to dance to the song). Let's go do some damage!

Rainbow Dash: Sure. But... Don't you have anything better than Linkin Park?

Packie: (dramatically slams on the brake pedal. Causing the car to make the loud screech sound).

Packie: *enraged* BETTER THAN LINKIN PARK!?

Rainbow Dash: I'm sorry. But their just not very go-

Packie: That's cause your so literary stuck in the clouds, you have no idea what REAL music is!

Rainbow Dash: I'm sorry I-

Packie: JUST GET OUT!

Rainbow Dash: (out of fear, she gets out and flies away).

Packie: (drives off).. I'll probably be better off alone anyway.


	38. Chapter 38

LATER:

* * *

Stretch: I am TOTALLY gonna betray Franklyn and Lamar, even though we grew up together.. Just makes it more fun that wa-

Packie: (holding double barrel shotgun). Yo Stretch..

Stretch: What do you wa- (gets a shotgun blast to the face, killing him).

Packie: Huh.. That was eas-

Voice 1: Oh my god! He killed Stretch!

Voice 2: The basterd!

Packie: (makes a run for it, but gets shot at, and has to run to cover).

Packie: Guess were doing this.. Time for some music!

* * *

 _Plays LINKIN PARK - ONE STEP CLOSER as Packie makes short work of his enemies._

 _The battle ending rather quickly, with Packie unharmed._

* * *

Packie: All done.. And did it all without backup.

Rainbow Dash: (shows up, only to realize the battle is already over, and leaves again).

Packie: (radios Franklyn) Hey Frank.. Your pal Stretch ain't a problem no more.

Franklyn: Shit.. He weren't my pal, he was dude that jumped us homey.. Thanks.


	39. Chapter 39

Michael: (walking ttowards the farris wheel).

Michael: (on phone) Why do "I" have to be the one to take out Steve Heines?

Trevor: (off view) Because, Packie took out Stretch, so you need a new target... Other wise your missing out in the fun.

Micheal: Wow.. I actually agree for once.

Trevor: (off view) exactly. So cheer up.

* * *

Steve: (looking paranoid) Stop pointing it so fuckin close to my fuckin face!

Cameraman: I'm sorry. Oksy.. But it's a small space up here. I can't go much further than this.

Steve: Fuckin excuses!.. But whatever.. Just don't go any closer than that.

* * *

Steve: (still looking paranoid) Hi, this is Steve Heines, and...

Camaraman: (goes closer).

Steve: (violently grabs for him, but the guy dodges) GET THAT FUCKIN CAMERA OUTTA MY FAC- (accidentally falls off the farris wheel).

* * *

Michael: (still on phone) What makes you so sure he's even her-

Steve: (falls down breaking his neck and laying dead wait front of Michael).

Michael: Huh... That works.

Trevor: (from phone) What works?

Michael: N- Nothing... Just call me when you got Devin.


	40. Chapter 40

**I am making a horror story. So using this chapter to work on some of my gore** **factors..**

 **Not "smile HD" gore.. But more of, Walking Dead, gore..**

* * *

Trevor: (drives to Weston's house, rocking out to the chorus of "I get wet - Andrew WK" on his speakers, using one of his many albums by them).

Gunman: Do you hear tha- (he and the gunman beside him both get ran over).

Trevor: (jumps out holding hunter knife).

A gunman reaches for gun but Trevor ran over and cut through his stomach, and tore a huge hole though most of his body.

Trevor than revealed to be very strong, as he lifted the gunman off the ground, using only the hand holding the knife, and threw him down the edge, but Trevor somehow still had the knife in his hand.

* * *

Gunman 1: I am so bore-

Trevor: (comes up from behind and, in a disturbing fashion, stabs the knife into his knife, killing him instantly).

Gunman 2: Oh. Thank god that wasn't m-.

Trevor: (stabs him in the neck, and than in the stomach, brutally killing him).

* * *

Somehow it turned into a full out gunfight.

 _Korn - Somebody someone_ sets the mood as Trevor takes out double pistols and kills them all in the typical Max Payne styled firefights.

* * *

20 long battle later.

* * *

Devin: (in the box) I'd much rather stay in here were it's safe.

Last guard left: It's completely fin-

Trevor: (appears out of nowhere grabbing the guard from behind and violently cutting open his throat with the knife).

Trevor: (bursts open the box and kidnaps Devin).

* * *

Trevor: (throws him in the trunk) Make yourself comfortable, slick!.. (gets in the drivers seat).

Devin; You won't get away with thi-

Trevor: (blasting death metal) Sorrry! Can't hear you!


	41. Chapter 41

Michael and Packie at waiting at the cliff.

Packie: He's Canadian!?

Michael: Yep. A lonely old Canadian brony who has no life outside this site.

Packie: God! no wonder we're all so screwed up in this verison!

Michael: Yeah.. Soon as I found out. I was ready to put a fuckin bullet in my mouth.

Packie: I don't blame you..

Michael: Yeah, but what can we do.. He's still the one writing this.

Suddenly Trevor and Franklyn arrived.

Michael: So.. You got him Trevor?

Trevor: (opens trunk) Save and sound!

Devin: (gagged, beaten, and in his underwear)

Packie: Well, well... That's a good look for him.

Trevor: (laughs) agreed.

Franklyn: Yeah.. My bad Devin. I picked C.. Ain't that a bitch?

Devin: (swearing under his gag).

Michael: (makes a large speech, witch ends in the four of them throwing the car down the cliff, with Devin still inside).

Trevor: ... Did anybody else get a boner just now?

Packie: what now?

Michael: Now we keep a low profile.. You know... Usual shit.

Franklyn; Could we still hang out together though?

Michael: Damn right we can..

Packie: ... Say, what do you guys do when the screen gose black?

(Screen goes black)..

* * *

END OF THE SERIES. Thanks for all my fans.

:D :D


End file.
